debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledgeable Members List
=Summary= This page's purpose is to document all known experts on the wiki of a particular verse. This way they can be contacted quickly and efficiently in order to assist with threads, questions or profiles. Any user on this wiki may add themselves to a verse or add a verse to begin with. Do add yourself and/or a verse if: * You and others would consider yourself knowledgeable * You are active * You are ready to assist with profile/thread management regarding said verse * And you will assist with profile/thread management regarding said verse in an unbiased and decent way Do not add yourself and/or a verse if: * You are regularly corrected on spread misinformation (accidentally. If purposefully the pages you've created by yourself will likely be deleted and you will potentially be blocked) * You aren't willing to assist with the verse when others need you * You have poor time management or don't have much time on your hands When adding a verse, please link the page (on this wiki) and put it in the correct alphabetical order. When adding yourself to a verse, please list your name and a link to your profile at the bottom of the list. Elaboration on the extent of your knowledge is helpful, but not necessary. Please do not create large walls of text or anything of the sort. Do not shift names or delete anything from this page without mod permission. A-G A Hat in Time * GiverOfThePeace A Robot Named Fight * Sixo Bullets Ace Attorney * PlozAlcachaz Beyblade * PlozAlcachaz * Sixo Bullets * SoViewtiful Boss Monster * Truth Bullets Carmen Sandiego * GiverOfThePeace Celeste * Truth Bullets * GiverOfThePeace Charlotte * Arthur V Hunt * GiverOfThePeace Danganronpa * Truth Bullets * The Tetromino King * Stellae Lumina Death Note * HailTheGodTwains * Truth Bullets Destiny * Truth Bullets Disney * PlozAlcachaz (Mostly on the movies and multiple animated series from the company) * TheSpeedster96 (Primarily Mickey Mouse) Don't Starve * Stellae Lumina DOOM (2016) * Truth Bullets * TheSpeedster96 Dragon Ball * GiverOfThePeace * not r s * PlozAlcachaz Digimon *Sixo Bullets Earthbound * GiverOfThePeace * TheQuirkyBoy Epithet Erased * GiverOfThePeace * Not r s * Sixo Bullets Erma (Webcomic) * Stalker Maggot Final Fantasy *Sixo Bullets Friday the 13th * PlozAlcachaz Furi * GiverOfThePeace Funamusea * Stellae Lumina Garfield (Verse) * Stalker Maggot Gravity Falls * HailTheGodTwains Gunnerkrigg Court * GiverOfThePeace * PlozAlcachaz H-P Harry Potter * PlozAlcachaz Hellsing * Arthur V Hunt Hollow Knight * Arthur V Hunt * GiverOfThePeace Image Comics * PlozAlcachaz JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * PlozAlcachaz * Sixo Bullets * TheSpeedster96 Just Shapes and Beats * Truth Bullets Katana Zero * Stalker Maggot Kingdom Hearts * GiverOfThePeace * PlozAlcachaz * TheSpeedster96 Madness Combat * Truth Bullets Mario: Call of Cthulhu * Truth Bullets Marvel Cinematic Universe * PlozAlcachaz Marvel Comics * Banandrakk * The Tetromino King McDonalds * HailTheGodTwains Mega Man * PlozAlcachaz * SoViewtiful Minecraft * PlozAlcachaz (Mostly over Minecraft: Story Mode specifically) * Stellae Lumina * TheSpeedster96 Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Stellae Lumina NiGHTS * PlozAlcachaz Nyanko Great War * Truth Bullets OFF * PlozAlcachaz Petals of Reincarnation *Sixo Bullets Plants vs Zombies * Stellae Lumina Pokémon * PlozAlcachaz Puella Magi Verse * PlozAlcachaz * Shikieiki Yamaxandu * TheSpeedster96 Puyo Puyo * Truth Bullets * The Tetrimino King Q-Z Re:Creators * Arthur V Hunt Scooby Doo * PlozAlcachaz Seconds * Stalker Maggot Shining * PlozAlcachaz Shin Megami Tensei * Truth Bullets * Kunts Shovel Knight (verse) * Truth Bullets Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) * PlozAlcachaz * ShakeResounding Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Universe) * PlozAlcachaz * ShakeResounding * Stellae Lumina * Truth Bullets Spider-Man: The Manga * Stalker Maggot Star Fox * PlozAlcachaz Star Punch Girl (verse) * GiverOfThePeace * Truth Bullets Star vs. the Forces of Evil * GiverOfThePeace * PlozAlcachaz SUPERHOT * Truth Bullets Super Mario Bros. Z * PlozAlcachaz * TheSpeedster96 Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu * Stellae Lumina Tenkuu Shinpan * GiverOfThePeace Terraria * Stellae Lumina The Amazing World of Gumball * HailTheGodTwins The Forest * Stalker Maggot The Keys to the Kingdom * PlozAlcachaz The Legend of Zelda * GiverOfThePeace * PlozAlcachaz * Sixo Bullets The Magicians * PlozAlcachaz Vampire Hunter D * Arthur V Hunt Xeodrifter * Truth Bullets Yu-Gi-Oh! * PlozAlcachaz * Sixo Bullets Category:Important